Christmas Shopping
by Nekomata-sama
Summary: During winter vacation, Lily Evans went out to get some early Christmas shopping done, when she come across none other then James Potter. But this time she see him a different side of him than before.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Sirius wouldn't have DIE!!!!!! (wiping away tears)

Curse you, J.K Rowling, why you have to kill the hot ones!!!! I mean why couldn't she kill those disgusting awful Dursleys!!!

Okay, I'm done.

Now I really hope you guys enjoy this. This is my attempt of a Harry Potter fic.

Anyways, read and enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily Evans loved Christmas. It was her favorite holiday. She got to see all her family members she didn't normally see. Like her grandparents, aunt and uncle and her cousins. Considering there will be a lot more people in the house than before. Lily decided to start her Christmas shopping early.

She borrowed her mother's car and drove to the nearest Wal-Mart, intending to plow through the toy department.

The minute, she stepped foot in the store and grabbed a cart, it was already half full. After five minutes later, she was wondering if she'd need a second cart. Struggling to balance a couple of enormous boxes on top of the mound of other purchases.

As she turned a corner, she rapped into another cart.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see where.....Oh. Hi."

To say Lily was surprised, would be a understatement. There standing in front of her was James Potter. Not only was he in a muggle store but was dress like one too. He wore old blue jeans and rolled-up shirtsleeves. And unlike hers, his cart was empty.

"Help me, Lily." He said in the tone of a man dangling from a cliff from by a sweaty grip on a shaky limb.

"Excuse me?"

"For Merlin's sake! I have less than a day to find a gift for my cousin and I need serious help."

"Oh." Deciding she like that warm bourbon voice, even with panic sharpening it, Lily pursed her lips. "Any reason why you're shopping her of all places?"

James sighed.

"My aunt spoiled my cousin rotten. So she gets every toy in the magical world. So I thought if I brought her a muggle toy, it be.......you know........different for her."

Lily put her hands on her hips and stared at James. He avoid looking at her. He just looked at his feet, while blushing mad.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to help you, James. Considering you have no idea what you're doing."

James looked at her and couldn't help but smiled.

"Okay first, what's your cousin like? Is she a girly girl?"

He made a sound, as if the limb had started to break.

"All right, all right." Lily waved a hand turned the aisle to the toy department. "I take a guess that tomorrow is your cousin's birthday?"

"Yes. And my eight-year-old cousin will be planning my immediate demise if I don't get her a good gift."

Lily could help but laugh at James, who glared.

"Oh come one. She couldn't be that bad."

He said nothing for a moment, then laid a hand on her shoulder so that she looked over, and up at him. "Lily, do you want me to die?"

She rolled her eyes and took his hand off her shoulder. "Oh, stop being overly dramatic or you become like Sirius."

She slowly looked over a few toys.

"But we find something, then you just have to get it wrapped and get it to her tomorrow."

"Wrapped?! Bloody hell! It has to be wrapped?!"

"Of course, you idiot. But knowing you, you're probably just use magic to easily do the work for you, right?"

James grinned at her, "Yes, Lily, my dear."

Lily ignored him as she picked up a toy off one of the shelves.

"I like this one. It's a simple doll house. You can redesign the house as much time you want. It also comes with dolls and a little dog. I really thing she would like this, James."

Suddenly, James took Lily's hand and place a kiss on top of it, like prince would do to a princess. Lily blushed a little from the sudden affection from him.

"Thank you very much, Lily dear. I owe you my life."

He smiled at her sincerely, who slowly smiled back.

When both was finished with their purchases. James insisted on helping her load her bag in her chair.

"You sure brought a lot of stuff, Lily."

"Well, I don't shop that often. And when I do I make it count."

"You say that again."

She ignored again.

"Say James. How did you get here anyways."

He gestured vaguely towards their left. " On my broom."

Lily shook her head, _Honestly, he says it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world_

"I guess I see you at school in a few weeks, Lily."

She nodded, "Yeah."

Lily got in her car, pulling out of the parking lot. As she drove away, she glanced in the rearview mirror to see James still standing there with his hands in his pockets.

Lily Evans was pleased about her trip to the store turned out. She got to see James Potter in a whole new light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there you go. I really do hope you enjoy it. Review if you can.


End file.
